Show Camp
by glassesgirl21
Summary: Tori, Beck, Andre, Cat and Jade are chosen to mentor Hollywood Arts' Summer Show Camp for talented kids aged 8-12, for a thousand bucks that they thought were easy money. But they were wrong. SYOC.
1. OCs Needed

The ring of the bell made the entire class sigh in relief.

Sikowitz was always so energetic and full of high spirits while still being strange and eccentric, but not today. Sikowitz seemed to be lousy and sloppy today, and acted like he stayed up all night. He entered the class like how a normal teacher would, not through the window like he usually does. He didn't bring in a single coconut. And his lousy teaching bored every student, well, except for Cat.

As the class began to pack their bags and leave, Sikowitz called in a slightly more cheerful manner, "Tori, Beck, Andre, Cat and Jade, stay."

The five turned to face him, with confused and impatient faces. Jade groaned and dropped her bag to the floor, plopping herself on the nearest chair.

"What about Robbie?" Cat asked in her usual peppy and innocent voice, pointing to Robbie who was standing near the door with an upset face.

"He isn't an actor, singer nor a dancer and so he has nothing to do with this," Sikowitz said.

"Come on, Sikowitz!" Robbie groaned in a grouchy tone.

"Leave," Sikowitz demanded in a booming voice. Robbie slowly tipped his head down, and set his hand down the doorknob.

"Bye Robbie," Cat said in a thin and feeble voice.

With one last look, Robbie frowned and closed the door shut.

"Please don't tell me we have to dress in idiotic costumes and sing to four year-olds again," Jade groaned.

"Not really, but kinda like that," Sikowitz responded.

"Alright, I'm outta here," Jade slung her bag above her shoulder, stood up, and impudently left. But before see stepped out, she was stopped by Sikowitz's words.

"Money is involved," Sikowitz said with a cheeky grin.

Sikowitz paused for a while, and kept his cheeky grin and stared at each of them.

"Speak up, Sikowitz!" Tori burst, breaking the silence and the confused atmosphere of the room.

"Jade, remember when you were twelve, you joined the Hollywood Arts's summer show camp?" Sikowitz asked in a more serious and solemn tone.

Jade's eyes widened and her face turned red. She looked like she was going to run into and attack Sikowitz, but she luckily managed to calm herself down. "Yes."

"Remember how your mentors were only high school students?"

Jade nodded as a response. "Now I know where this is going."

"Every summer, Hollywood Arts offers arts programs for kids aged eight to twelve. We've he visual arts program, and the performing arts program, and each program is mentored by students. I want you four to be the mentors of the performing arts camp. You plan everything out- the flow, how you're going to manage your time, and you're going to decide on the show you're going to do," Sikowitz explained with a dramatic and theatrical tone, unlike earlier that day.

The group-well, except for Jade, lit up and burst into cheers of excitement.

"That's awesome!" Tori said. "But what's in it for us?"

"It depends on how well you do it. At the-"

"At the end of the two-month program, you're going to have a musical production, and they base your pay on the quality of the production." Jade interrupted, explaining it in an impatient manner. "Okay, can we eat our lunch now?

"But wait, Jade, you forgot one thing." Sikowitz said. "The highest amount you each can get is a thousand bucks."

"A thousand bucks? _Each?_" Tori exclaimed with a with a big beam. "We're in!"

"_If _you do it well, then yes, a thousand buck."

"Can we eat lunch now?" Jade, getting impatient, asked in her monotonous voice.

"Yes, but before that I need your sizes- you're all going to wear matching t-shirts during the program," Sikowitz said.

"Just as I thought," Jade said with a smirk.

* * *

**I always wanted to know how handling an SYOC story was like, and so.. ta-da! And I decided to make it different from the other SYOCs. You know, the "new freshmen of Hollywood Arts" stuff. It's so common nowadays. So, submit your character! The form's in my profile, and I'm accepting 10-20 people. You can submit it through review or PM. So... submit!**


	2. OCs

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for the incredibly late update, I've been really busy for the past few weeks. Anyway, I'm here with an announcement: to all who submitted a character, you all got in. Well, I didn't have much submissions, and I actually even made three more characters for this. So, for this chapter, I'm going to write a brief summary for each character, and I have some questions for the ones who submitted characters but we'll get to that later.**

* * *

**Anika Kobe Adamo** (submitted by Ms. Romance)

Very reserved and tough, Anika doesn't many friends as she was bond with kids older than she is at twelve and a half years old. However, the friends she does have are always caring, loyal and funny.

**Ryanna Joane Chadwick** (submitted Tabyylynn)

Twelve-year-old Ryanna, who prefers to be called Ryan, has her toughness as a defense mechanism as not to get hurt. She's independent, sarcastic, pretty rebellious and carefree. But what you might not know about her is that this actually funny and laid-back girl is looking for someone to get to know her.

**Morgan Chancey** (submitted by Amandy110)

She might be a rebellious, sarcastic and harsh twelve-year-old, but she will always be loyal and will always be a good friend. She's smart and spunky, and talented, of course.

**Alice Crawford** (submitted by RockinMyAngelWings)

Alice was teased and constantly made fun of, thus her family moved to LA. Although this eleven-year-old is smart and assiduous, she's shy and always quite underestimated. You might judge her and not even think twice about her when you see her with her too-long legs, freckled face and high-top sneakers- but when you really meet her, she might be one of the best people you could ever meet.

**Anna Lawrence **(my character)

This dainty girl started performing at a young age, and always knew that she was born for musical theatre. Anna, though she may be quite shy when you first meet her, is actually very goofy and funny like a normal ten-year-old. Her politeness and friendliness is a great part of the package, too.

**Andrew Martin** (submitted by FightForOurRightToLife)

Andrew is caring, kind, funny and laid-back though he can also be loud and boisterous. This cheeky twelve-year-old is full of dry wit, and is also genuinely interested in other people.

**Peter Matthews **(my character)

Peter's early life wasn't the best, but it got better as he grew older. Now at twelve years old, he's as eccentric as can be. A tiny bit effeminate and goofy, and you can call him an amazing friend- he's loyal, thoughtful, and selfless.

**Jordan McClarson **(submitted by Alice the B-Rabbit)

Jordan, now ten years old, was adopted by a sweet gay couple when she was born. She grew up a normal life, despite the fact that she was ignored by other kids because of the difference that she had two dads. She's fine with always being alone though, but in reality, Jordan is actually happy and very nice.

**Nathan Tristan Powers** (submitted by kadienewberg)

At twelve, this boy is a player in the making. Charming, suave and packed with good looks, he loves to rock and roll and is definitely that party type. Be careful though, he might easily get on your good side.

**Anya Fiona Reynolds **(submitted by kadienewberg)**  
**

Anya was a social butterfly. _Was_. A betrayal turned that upside down though, and now at eleven, she's shy and reserved. She doesn't know how to deal with silence unless she is by herself- she might think that you're all staring at her, and her asthma might act up and she might get into panic attacks. Her mother thought that camp would be a great way for her to get out of her comfort zone. Hopefully, it will.

**Chase Williams **(my character)

This eleven-year-old boy is lively and wild. When you meet him, you'd probably say 'this dude is the craziest, funniest guy ever'. Aside from that, he's also very frank, and very confident.

* * *

** If I wrote something that is not quite right about your character, please let me know right away.**

**Okay, here are the questions:**

**1. Who are your character's closest friends at camp? Does your character dislike/hate someone?**

**2. At some point of the story (probably a bit after the beginning), each child must showcase their talents so that the facilitators know how much the kids can do. Each child must either sing, dance, act or maybe even do all three, just as long as you show them what you can do. What will your character do? What song is he she singing/dancing to? **

**3. As your character enters the studio on the first day of camp, what will he/she do? (Listen to music, read a book, etc.)**

**4. Are there any specific things you want your character to do? (Like somehow throw a hissy fit, or getting real nervous while introducing themselves, etc. 'cause these things excite me haha)**

**I highly suggest that you leave your answer to question number 1 in a review so that the other OC owners can see, and to send your answers to questions 2, 3 and 4 via PM, to make it a little more private.**


End file.
